


Dreamy Thor

by thousand_miles



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousand_miles/pseuds/thousand_miles
Summary: On the way back from cleaning up Thor’s mess, they talk about dreamy Thor. What does Melinda like most about Thor?





	Dreamy Thor

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble. I liked how May confirmed Thor is dreamy and I wanted a reaction from Coulson. So I wrote one, plus it gives me the chance to write about Coulson’s wonderful forearms.

Dreamy Thor

 

They were on their way back to the Bus after cleaning up Thor’s mess as Coulson had put it.  
Coulson had told Ward to drive the truck with all the alien debris they’d found. 

“I wish I could have met him.” Skye said out of the blue. She was in the back seat with Fitz Simmons.

“Who?” Jemma asked. 

“Thor.” Skye answered with a dreamy look in her eyes. 

“Aah yes, me too.” Jemma looked at May who, of course, was driving. “Did you ever meet him, Agent May?”

“No.” Was all she said. She was never one to elaborate.

“He’s got it all. Tall, handsome, great voice, perfect body...” Skye summed up. 

“I bet he doesn’t have the brains.” Fitz interrupted. 

“I think he does.” Jemma answered. “You’ve worked with him, haven’t you Agent Coulson.”

“I have.” He answered, glancing over his shoulder to his three team members. Fitz was seated in the middle, between the two women. 

“And?”

“He does have brains. Good ones too.”

“See.” Jemma gave Fitz a pointed look. “Perfect guy with a perfect body. He’s dreamy.”

Skye hummed her agreement. She grabbed Fitz’s tablet, his protest completely ignored by her. She quickly searched for some of Thor’s photos. “What do you like most about him?” She asked Jemma, showing her a photo she’d found. She’d chosen a shirtless Thor photo. After all Jemma wouldn’t be able to give well thought answer. 

Jemma grabbed the tablet and took a close look at the photo. She took her time, really took her time. “His abs and that broad chest.” She finally said. She handed the tablet back to Skye.

“Good choice.” She observed the photo just as closely as Jemma. “What about you May? You said he was dreamy too.” 

“True.” She felt Phil’s eyes on her, just like earlier that day when she’d said Thor was dreamy. She glanced at him and raised an eyebrow, her silent question obvious but he didn’t say anything. He just kept looking at her. 

“Come on May, tell us.” Skye said when she stayed silent too long.

“Yes, Agent May, please do tell.” Phil finally spoke up. He wanted to know what she liked most about the Asgardian.

It wasn’t a difficult question to answer, but she didn’t say anything yet. She wondered what Phil was thinking. She knew he was still looking at her and she knew that if she would look at him she’d see that sparkle in his eyes that she loved so much. She had a weak spot for his beautiful blue eyes.

“How about that fine ass?” Skye continued with her questions and she would keep going until May answered. She’d noticed Coulson’s sudden attention too. Maybe she could have some fun with that? She hadn’t known May and Coulson that long yet, but it was obvious there was something going on between them, but what? She didn’t know.

“Mmm..” Melinda hummed as if she was pondering Skye’s words.

Jemma, who once again held the tablet in her hands, searched for some more photos to see if Skye was right. “You have a valid point. He’s got so many good assets.” She giggled at her choice of words. “I agree with Agent May.”

“I didn’t say that.” May said.

“Then do tell us. What do you like most about your dreamy Thor?” Phil teased her. He kept his eyes on her. He was so happy to have her on his team. He’d missed her so much and he finally felt whole again with Melinda at his side. There was still so much left unsaid between them, but this time round he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice, he would tell her about all that was unsaid. He just needed to find the right time.

“Why are you so interested?” She finally glanced at him, not surprised to see him smirk. 

“I’m not.” He shrugged it off knowing all too well he wasn’t fooling her.

“We’re still waiting for an answer.” Skye said from the back seat. She’d taken the tablet back from Jemma and was scrolling through some more photos. 

“What about you, Skye?” Jemma asked when she realized Agent May wasn’t about to answer.

“His ass. No doubt about it.” She focused back on May. “Now it’s your turn. No stalling.”

“His arms.” She finally said. “I like his strong arms especially his forearms.” She had a weak spot for strong arms. Arms that could wrap around her and make her feel safe and loved. Phil had strong arms, she knew that. It was a shame he often hid them. She loved it when he rolled up his sleeves and showed his forearms. She glanced at Phil and noticed how he was looking at his own arms. 

So Melinda liked Thor’s arms. Mmm... were his arms really that special? Phil glanced at his own arms. He really wasn’t as muscular as Thor, but then again he had a few years on the man, and there was no way he could or would compete with that. Not that it was a competition. Still Melinda had never said he was dreamy. Phil crossed his arms and slumped back in his seat. 

It remained silent in the car for a moment until Jemma muttered the words. “He truly is dreamy.” And the other two women hummed and nodded their agreement.


End file.
